As Aparências Enganam
by Medeia
Summary: O Santuário recebe uma visita de paz de uma guerreira de Ártemis. Ela supostamente veio trazer notícias à seu primo Shaka, mas há algo mais. Kâmus fica em seu encalço, mas será que em meio a tanta ira entre um francês e uma italiana poderia brotar amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Esta fanfic foi feita para presente do Amigo Secreto de 2007 do Pandora Box, para a Luna Lovegood. Como ficou muito extenso, dividirei em dois capítulos.

Luna, espero que aprecie, porque o romance em si fica bem pro final! Um beijo! Agradecimentos especiais a Natália e Shinzu que gentilmente betaram esta fic, e à Shinzu novamente obrigada pelo apoio, idéias e auxílio essenciais para a conclusão deste trabalho.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. A personagem Luna Charlote Fuyu pertence a Luna Lovegood (Luna Polachini), portanto, respeite-a. A música incidental que dá nome a fanfic, "As Aparências Enganam", é de Elis Regina.

**_As Aparências Enganam – Parte I_**

Shaka saía da sala do grande mestre pensativo enquanto os demais aproximavam-se, atendendo ao chamado de Athena. Ao que parecia, vinha acontecendo algo mais que admiração e respeito entre os dois, mas o cavaleiro estava muito sério para que se fizesse algum comentário.

- Problemas, Shaka? (Aldebaran)

De olhos cerrados como de costume, o virginiano apenas sorriu misterioso e meneou a cabeça em negativo.

- Athena os aguarda com notícias.

Os dourados seguiram em frente sem dar muita importância. Mú, porém, seguia por último e o observou de soslaio enquanto caminhava. Acostumado às suas sutilezas, sabia que aquela minúscula veia, saltada em suas têmporas, era sinônima de preocupação.

Após recebê-los com longa mesura, Athena, com seus cabelos de lavanda soltos sobre os ombros delicados, tomou a palavra:

- Chamei-os aqui hoje para comunicar que teremos uma visita em breve e peço que sejam, no mínimo, diplomáticos com a moça durante sua estadia.

- Não há razão para que não o sejamos, senhorita. – precipitou-se Escorpião, começando a gostar da notícia.

- Minha irmã Ártemis está enviando uma de suas amazonas em missão de paz.

- Ártemis? Provavelmente está tramando. Não podemos confiar. (Saga)

Um burburinho invadiu o salão, entre os que concordavam ou não com o dourado de Gêmeos. Saori interrompeu:

- Tenham calma. Existem laços de sangue entre a guerreira e o Santuário, que a colocam fora de suspeita.

- De qualquer maneira ficaremos atentos, senhorita Kido. (Aioros)

- Que seja. O que não quero são desentendimentos desnecessários.

- E o que exatamente ela veio fazer no Santuário? (Aioria)

- Vocês saberão quando ela chegar.

_As aparências enganam_

_Aos que odeiam e aos que amam_

Uma sombra seguia pela penumbra azulada do corredor. Um vestido negro, tipicamente grego, flutuava entre pernas e passos delgados, aproximando-se de seu destino. A pele alva, de um tom muito pálido, contrastava com a cor do tecido pesado e os densos cachos claros caíam-lhe sobre as costas, movendo-se com igual delicadeza e furtividade. Ao aproximar-se do salão de sua anfitriã, chamando a atenção dos demais, os olhos de um azul intenso curvaram-se respeitosamente.

- Luna Charlote Fuyu. Um nome bastante incomum para uma italiana.

- E também uma longa história, senhora.

- O que a torna a única capaz de cumprir uma tarefa de grande importância.

Levantou-se devagar, com um sorriso de malícia percorrendo os lábios avermelhados.

- Às suas ordens, deusa.

- Pelo que sei, possui alguma espécie de parentesco com alguém do Santuário de Athena, não?

- Sou um tipo de prima distante.

- Ótimo. Arranje uma boa desculpa para uma visita e durante sua estadia, encontre o que desejo. Obviamente, em segredo... – as mechas esverdeadas da deusa deslizavam sobre sua face quando concluiu. - Compreendeu?

- Perfeitamente. – os dedos da amazona pularam de excitação e o sorriso alargou-se. Estava adiando aquela visita já há algum tempo.

- Hum. – Ártemis esboçou seu riso triunfante. – Encontre aquilo que me impede de sobrepujar minha irmãzinha rebelde. E quando encontrar... Destrua!

- Suponho que esteja falando do báculo.

- Aquele cajado é completamente insignificante, perto do que desejo. – Ártemis levantou-se rispidamente. – Encontre e destrua a Conjuração de Athena.

- Partirei imediatamente.

- E não me decepcione.

- Deusa, se me permite... Esta conjuração se encontra em algum tipo de documento ou pergaminho?

- É o que vai descobrir. E não ouse retornar antes de completar a missão, ou irá diretamente para o Tártaro.

_Porque o amor e o ódio _

_Se irmanam na fogueira das paixões_

Ao final da grande escadaria, os dourados eram apresentados uma a um à estonteante convidada.

- E este é Kâmus, cavaleiro de Aquário.

Ambos entreolharam-se gélidos. Suas raças não costumavam entender-se e com eles não seria diferente. Inclinaram a cabeça brevemente em sinal de respeito, embora a expressão da loira fosse de desdém.

- Que corte de cabelo peculiar... É a última moda na França? Hm.

A guerreira sorriu debochada e Kâmus cerrou os punhos. Estava com um mau pressentimento sobre aquela mulher.

Saori interrompeu a disputa.

- O Shaka ainda está concluindo sua meditação. Você ficará próxima dos meus aposentos. Os meus cavaleiros ficarão responsáveis pela sua segurança e a ajudarão no que for preciso.

- Me cuido bem sozinha.

Saori sorriu sem jeito, procurando contornar a prepotência da moça.

- Imagino que sim. Por enquanto estão dispensados, rapazes. Eu mesma te acompanho, Luna.

Máscara da Morte, interessado e curioso sobre a bela conterrânea, interveio:

- Irei com vocês, por segurança.

- Pela minha segurança... – respondeu a jovem levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, esbanjando sedução e cinismo ao falar. - Ou pela dela?

- _Per due_.

Enquanto Saori e Máscara instalavam a visitante em seu quarto, os demais retornavam às suas devidas casas, fazendo os mais diversos tipos de comentários. A maioria deles, pouco se lembrava da segurança do Santuário: estavam extasiados demais com a beleza da convidada latina.

- _Muy hermosa_... (Shura)

- Sem dúvida. (Kanon)

- E que curvas! (Aioria)

- Vocês deviam estar preocupados com a ameaça que ela representa.

Miro segurava o riso, observando a expressão contrariada de Kâmus, que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e o cenho fechado.

- Diz isso, só porque a gata gostou de você. – e soltou uma gargalhada divertida que deu seqüência aos risos dos demais, que também haviam escutado a provocação da italiana.

- E o Máscara ainda tem o disparate de dizer que os franceses são arrogantes.

- Desde quando você liga para o que o Máscara diz? (Afrodite)

- Desde que uma italiana resolveu provocá-lo, por pura diversão! (Aldebaran)

Novos risos ecoaram sobre as escadarias, enquanto Mú meneava a cabeça e seguia para a primeira casa.

- Vocês podem estar brincando agora, mas Kâmus está certo. Todo cuidado é pouco.

- Concordo com Mú. Não esqueçamos que ela é servidora de Ártemis. (Saga)

- Exatamente. Não podemos nos deixar enganar pela beleza da moça. (Aioros)

- Estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, isso sim. (Kanon)

_Os corações pegam fogo_

_E depois não há nada que os apague_

Já era fim de tarde e o pôr-do-sol infiltrava sua luz alaranjada em seu templo, uma brisa quente tornava o ambiente acolhedor. Shaka ainda estava em meditação profunda, quando sentiu aquela cosmo-energia atípica, envolvida em um aroma adocicado a cobrir o calor que o iluminava.

- Não encontrará o que procura, Luna.

Ele abriu os olhos por um momento, fazendo a jovem dar um passo atrás diante do imenso poder exalado. O cavaleiro pôde vislumbrar aquele sorriso característico da jovem por alguns segundos.

- Vim aqui porque nosso tio-avô está doente.

O homem levantou-se devagar da posição de lótus, conduzindo a visitante a sentar-se.

- É uma pena. Com toda aquela bagagem, acreditei que iria passar suas férias de verão em minha companhia.

Os músculos da amazona sobressaltaram-se em riste. Ela bem sabia que não seria fácil ocultar seus objetivos do primo budista.

- Levará algum tempo para convencer você de ir até a Itália comigo para ajudá-lo.

- Sou apenas um cavaleiro, Luna. Conhecer Buda não me torna milagroso como imaginam.

- Você é o único que pode ajudá-lo.

- O que a leva a acreditar nisto?

- Está amargurado pela dissolução da família. E agora enfrenta um câncer. Estamos tentando reunir todos, para que o ouçam uma única vez, antes que seja tarde.

Ela tinha lágrimas presas nos olhos ao falar. Bem sabia que falsas histórias não convenceriam o dourado e entristecia-se ao lembrar do clima pesado que invadia sua Itália.

- Existe um líquido que posso conseguir. Dizem que possui efeito curador se a pessoa for merecedora. Mas nós dois sabemos que a "Cosa Nostra" não possui muitos integrantes de coração puro... E o tio Cesare nunca largou o vício do cigarro, pelo que sei.

- Não venho em busca de magia, _caspita._ Imaginei que se importasse com o que resta da família, unicamente.

Luna levantou-se atordoada, procurando evitar as lágrimas que lhe causavam aquela trava na garganta.

- Fala de pureza, mas não há ser mais frio que você, Shaka. Se isto é ser puro na Índia... Para Buda ou para Athena, ainda prefiro ser controversa, italiana, mas com algum coração.

- Não seja tão intransigente, Charlote.

- Não vai me impressionar com palavras difíceis, Shaka.

O dourado não tentou responder. Ouviu os passos duros da prima distanciarem-se com rapidez. Sentiu o fardo da jovem desde o momento em que pisara no Santuário: um fardo de verdade e mentira. Mal chegara, e já esbanjava a quem quisesse perceber, um imenso conflito entre razão e emoção.

_Se a combustão os persegue, as labaredas e brasas _

_São o alimento, o veneno e o pão, o vinho seco, a recordação._

Procurou esquecer-se de suas emoções. Precisava concentrar-se na missão de que dependia sua vida e reconhecimento. Respirava ofegante e mantinha os dedos sobre a fronte, os olhos fechados, tentando raciocinar. Uma conjuração de proteção devia ser um documento muito bem guardado. Talvez por esta razão, estaria em local bem menos provável que a sala do mestre ou os aposentos da deusa, mas ela tinha de começar por algum lugar.

Aguardou que todos se retirassem para o merecido descanso. Apenas alguns soldados rasos ficavam de vigia, para o caso de algum imprevisto.

Prendeu as longas madeixas em um coque, finalizado com um palito trabalhado em linhas rubras letais. O veneno seria o bastante para calar qualquer linguarudo, se necessário fosse. Mordiscou os lábios em nervosismo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser descoberta antes de cumprir sua tarefa.

Seguiu furtiva pelo salão, ocultando o cosmos e os passos com grande maestria e habilidade. Passou por escrivaninhas, pelo trono do mestre. Imaginando entradas secretas, intuindo falsos objetos, pensando em como um artefato de tal importância seria escondido. Em suas andanças, encontrou a imensa biblioteca, resolvendo procurar por alguma pista em documentos antigos. Seria como buscar uma agulha em um palheiro. Podia passar a noite toda ali sem nada conseguir...

Já na metade da madrugada, prometia a si mesma que seriam as últimas páginas sobre "guerras santas" que ela leria naquela noite em sua busca vã.

"_Hades era sempre uma batalha sangrenta e cheia de perdas. Mas o que o inimigo desconhecia, era que ainda havia aquela magia inigualável, aquele poder inabalável... (...)"._

- Hm. Tolices...

Luna largou o livro sobre a mesa, levantando-se e passando a mão sobre o rosto para manter-se acordada. Pulou algumas páginas ao acaso. Passou os dedos por mais algumas linhas impacientemente, procurando aquilo que começara a imaginar que fosse ilusão de sua deusa. Estava para fechar o objeto, quando o rubro de suas unhas atingiu na penumbra, a palavra-chave de sua tormenta:

"_(...) a Conjuração de Athena, como assim é datada em suas lendas, protegeria eternamente a humanidade de danos maiores e a paz sempre triunfaria por diversos meios ou caminhos. Jamais escrita ou pronunciada em voz alta, é tida como boatos de fanatismo. Guardada a segredo absoluto entre os nobres Santos, segundo se sabe, indestrutível e misteriosa, estaria ela centrada em uma estrela e proclamada pelo silêncio celestial"._

"_Naquele ano, Hades sentiu seu imenso poder e pensou ouvir suas súplicas. Mas nunca percebeu do que realmente se tratava"._

Praguejou, empurrando o livro sobre a longa mesa de mogno.

- _Enigmas imbecis_...

- Parece que andou bastante ocupada.

Sobressaltou-se com a voz áspera e rouca. O francês, de braços cruzados usando a dourada armadura por baixo de longa túnica, a observava, sabe-se lá desde quando, com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

_As aparências enganam,_

_Aos que odeiam e aos que amam_

- É de natureza italiana a assiduidade da leitura?

A jovem seguiu para a direção da porta, fazendo uma pausa a poucos metros do cavaleiro, com um sorriso cáustico.

- Hm. A curiosidade matou um francês.

- Não seria uma italiana?

Ele também sabia ser sarcástico. E por mais que desejasse mandá-lo para o Inferno, lhe devia determinadas explicações se não quisesse ter contratempos.

- Uma dama não pode ter problemas com insônia?

- Não parece ter encontrado algo que alimentasse sua mente.

- Não seja indiscreto, _pazzo. _

Luna não conseguiu sair, puxada violentamente pelo braço e pressionada com força. Estava a centímetros daquele nariz tão perfeitamente desenhado que a deixava em fúria. Ofegou e sentiu o coração disparar, diante do olhar gélido e azulado, o brilho ressaltado pela proximidade e por aquela hostilidade fria. Os olhos arregalados, ainda lutavam para demonstrar superioridade e controle, mas talvez fosse muito tarde para impedir o que estava para acontecer.

- Por acaso o assusto, cavaleiro de Aquário?

- Não pense ser tão especial. – sussurrou triunfante antes de largá-la com a mesma violência. – E não pense que somos cegos.

- Hm. Eu não os culpo por isso.

A jovem saiu com aquele sorriso enlouquecedor a assombrá-lo. Resfolegou com dificuldade e engoliu em seco. Ele não a temia. Era de si próprio que começava a estremecer de medo...

Observou os livros abandonados sobre a mesa. Documentos de guerra. Histórico de armamento. Desmembramentos do cosmo. Não era o tipo de coisa que alguém, desinteressadamente, procuraria para pegar no sono. Ela realmente procurava algo mais que a assistência do primo distante.

Recolocou os livros na estante em seus devidos lugares. Precisava ficar muito atento com aquela guerreira.

Luna voltou para seu quarto, cheia de raiva e frustração. Não poderia procurar pelo artefato tão cedo, depois daquele evento constrangedor. Fora muita imprudência sua não perceber a presença daquele dourado, que agora ficaria em seu encalço.

- _Francese_ _maledetto._

Deitou-se na cama, contrariada. Continuava sem ter idéia alguma sobre como encontrar a tal Conjuração e agora, tinha um nariz empinado seguindo seus passos. Não podia ficar pior.

- Se são documentos de guerra, por que falar em enigmas?! _Maledizione_! Nobres Santos, estrela central, silêncio celestial... Argh! Parece poesia de banheiro público!

_Porque o amor e o ódio _

_Se irmanam na geladeira das paixões_

O Santuário amanheceu agitado. Depois de alguns treinos matinais, os cavaleiros e amazonas reuniam-se para tomar o desjejum. Shina e Marin, que coordenavam os novos aprendizes, já estavam sabendo da nova visitante e de seus efeitos colaterais.

- Exatamente, parente do Shaka ou não, ainda é uma guerreira de Ártemis. (Marin)

- Não que deva ser de extrema hierarquia, pois sequer usa máscara e os trajes, pelo que vi, é melhor nem comentar. Mas eles não precisam ficar tão cegos.

- Aí é que está, Cobra... Não somos cegos! (Máscara)

Máscara acabara de chegar, ao lado de Shura, apagando um cigarro sobre o cinzeiro antes de sentar-se, ambos achando graça na irritabilidade das amazonas de prata.

- Hm. – Shina observou-os por baixo da máscara com irritação. - Depende do ponto de vista. _Buon giorno_.

- _Buenos dias, chica._

Shura sentou-se ao lado da Amazona e colocou a sua mão sobre a dela, tentando acalmá-la. Recusando o gesto, Shina retirou a mão que estava sobre a mesa de modo brusco.

Aioria, Dohko e os demais aproximaram-se em seguida e a conversa desviou-se.

- Como eu estava dizendo, o Escarlate sempre foi um desastre no pôquer, não sei porque insiste. (Saga)

- E você, que nem sabe blefar?! Até o Kanon é melhor nisso que você. (Miro)

- Taí, o Saga realmente é um caso perdido! Vocês dois sempre competiram sobre quem é o pior. (Kanon)

- Eu não sei de nada. Se o assunto fosse truco, eu até poderia responder, mas desse troço aí, eu me abstenho... (Aldebaran)

- Vocês por acaso sabem o que aconteceu com o Kâmus e o Shaka? (Afrodite)

- O Shaka veio mais cedo, encontrei com ele saindo daqui. (Mú)

- Muito estranho, ele nunca agiu assim. (Dohko)

- E o pingüim deve ter levado uma pancada na cabeça, porque até agora nem sinal... (Miro)

- Você é que vai levar uma pancada cabeça se não fechar essa boca. (Kâmus)

Aquário acabara de chegar. Tinha os olhos avermelhados e expressão de poucos amigos.

- Xi, teve alguém que não dormiu ou tá de ressaca. (Aioria)

Kâmus limitou-se a encarar o dourado de Leão, que entendia exatamente o que aquele olhar cortante significava e calou-se dando de ombros, enquanto os demais seguravam o riso.

Miro, por sua vez, que tinha menos amor pela própria vida, inclinou-se em sua direção para sussurrar outra provocação:

- Deixe eu adivinhar. A loirassa te deu trabalho essa noite.

Kâmus fechou o cenho e suspirou, respondendo em tom baixo e sem encará-lo.

- _Vas te foutre._

Miro não riu por muito tempo da resposta, pois o assunto acabara de chegar, silenciando a mesa toda com seus trajes escuros e justos. Os rapazes engoliram em seco, sorvendo o ar que lhes faltou por alguns segundos. O sorriso debochado ainda estava ali, ou ao menos parte dele, que tentava disfarçar a vista avermelhada com um par de óculos escuros e um rabo de cavalo.

- _Scusi. _Sinto interromper o noticiário do dia, mas estou faminta. _Buon giorno_.

- Não há com que se preocupar, os "Santos" de ouro, estavam a divagar com tolices. – respondeu a amazona de Cobra, secamente.

Ninguém correspondeu à saudação matinal, mas Luna não pareceu importar-se e comeu em silêncio, meditando ante as últimas palavras de Shina. A mesa ainda ficou silenciosa por muito tempo, até que o italiano cutucou o companheiro espanhol, com comentários maldosos sobre os dois sonolentos daquela manhã, provocando mais alguns risos e burburinhos. O assunto só se desviou novamente, devido ao frio que começou a invadir o local, juntamente com o cosmo agressivo de Kâmus.

Distraídos com novos temas, terminaram o desjejum sem se quer perceber quando Luna, sorrateiramente retirou-se, logo seguida por Kâmus.

Quando notaram sua ausência, já estavam retirando-se para os treinos e a fofoca voltou-se para o que poderia haver entre Kâmus e a visitante misteriosa.

_Os corações viram gelo e, depois, não há nada que os degele_

_Se a neve, cobrindo a pele, vai esfriando por dentro o ser_

**Continua...**

**N.A:** A segunda parte está a caminho, pois está praticamente concluída, só faltam alguns retoques finais! Provavelmente até dia trinta estará concluída e já irei postar!

Luna, seu presente foi um verdadeiro desafio! Mas estou apreciando o resultado!

Um beijão amiga!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**As Aparências Enganam – Parte II**

Entrou em silêncio, sentindo o cheiro suave do incenso invadir-lhe os sentidos. Encontrou-o numa espécie de ante-sala, organizando alguns objetos e imagens de Buda sobre a estante.

- Levantou cedo, primo. Os amiguinhos sentiram sua falta.

- Estava esperando que viesse.

O virginiano sorriu ao virar-se na direção da garota, apontando-lhe o sofá. Luna retirou os óculos e seguiu na direção das imagens, analisando-as com os dedos.

- Hm. Você sempre sabe de tudo, não?

Shaka colocou a mão sobre o ombro da prima ao responder em tom de tranqüilidade:

- Se eu realmente soubesse tudo, não gastaria tanto tempo em meditação ou concentrações, Luna.

- Sei. – Correu os dedos por outra peça e a segurou, analisando-a de perto. Um Buda em posição de lótus, trabalhado em uma pedra esverdeada e translúcida que assemelhava-se a Jade, chamou-lhe atenção. – Sabe, haviam outros cavaleiros lá em cima hoje. Mas tinham um cosmo tão fracote que me fez pensar... Vocês dourados são uma espécie de elite, não? Essa coisa de "ouro" tem um quê de "nobre", pelo que me pareceu. Ouvi uma das amazonas os chamarem até de "Santos". Foi bastante esquisito.

Shaka afastou-se pensativo.

"_Então ela já encontrou aqueles dizeres..._"

- O conhecimento de certas técnicas nos diferencia vagamente, mas somos todos iguais para Athena. Aceita um chá?

- Chá? – Luna meneou a cabeça e riu-se, indignada. - Será que você não tem alguma coisa menos atrasada no tempo? Do tipo vinho... – encarou melhor o primo e repensou. - Capuccino?!

O loiro riu-se e seguiu em silêncio para a cozinha. Luna recolocou o objeto sobre o móvel, satisfeita com a resposta que recebera.

"_Guardado entre os nobres Santos... Então você sabe onde está, não é, Shaka?!_"

Sentou-se preguiçosamente no sofá e fechou os olhos por um momento. Respirou profundamente. Finalmente sentia alguma esperança de ter sucesso em sua missão. Ficou ali apreciando aquele silêncio por algum tempo ainda, esperando pelo retorno de seu anfitrião.

De repente, a imagem do enfermo Cesare lhe veio à mente, roubando-lhe a tranqüilidade momentânea e uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por seus olhos. Seria tarde demais? Enxugou-a rapidamente com as costas da mão.

"_Accidenti!"_

_Não há mais forma de se aquecer_

_Não há mais tempo de se esquentar_

Com o rosto entre as mãos, despertou daquele torpor com o cheiro forte do café na bebida fumegante que Shaka lhe trazia.

- As coisas vão mal na Itália, não?

- Estás a ler meus pensamentos.

Shaka sentou-se em frente a ela, com uma xícara de chá em suas mãos. Engoliu parte da bebida e suspirou pausadamente.

- A inconstância de seu cosmo deixa o seu estado de espírito muito claro, nada mais.

Tomando também um gole de sua bebida quente, Luna inclinou-se e segurou a mão do primo.

- Precisa vir comigo, Shaka.

- Não posso mais me ligar a laços sangüíneos, Luna. Tenho obrigações a cumprir.

- Como meditar o tempo todo?! Olhar para as estrelas da sua constelação?! Fofocar com os outros douradinhos sobre o tempo?! Isso é ridículo, Shaka! Nosso tio-avô está morrendo!

- Ele encontrará o destino de todos nós, no fim da jornada, prestando contas de suas ações.

A mulher encostou-se novamente no móvel, respirando indignação.

- E ainda por cima o julga?! Que tipo de coisa você se tornou, hein? Uma ferramenta da tal deusa?!

- Não estou a julgar ninguém, Luna, e nem a você. Embora possamos concordar que somos bastante semelhantes.

A guerreira ficou séria. Ele sabia tocar em uma ferida com a habilidade de fazer soar casual e inofensivo. Sem falar naquele controle absoluto de seus atos, que sempre a irritava tanto.

- Está sendo injusto com tio Cesare.

- E você, com as estrelas, Luna.

A garota suspirou tristemente.

_Não há mais nada pra se fazer,_

_Se não chorar sob o cobertor_

Segundos depois, teve um sobressalto e procurou disfarçar, sorvendo sua xícara de capuccino.

"C_entrada em uma estrela... Mas é óbvio! As constelações que os regem... Mas então..._"

- Hm. Shaka, não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum com esta discussão, então... Apenas pense sobre o que eu disse. – levantou-se depositando a xícara sobre uma mesinha. – Obrigada pelo capuccino. _Scusi_, mas eu preciso ir.

- Está certo. Depois nos falamos.

Saiu às pressas, escadarias acima, com a cabeça a mil. Ofegava de nervosismo pela descoberta. Chegara muito perto da resposta na conversa com o primo, como se ele quisesse que ela matasse a charada de uma vez. Mas não podia ser!

- Não é uma coisa. É uma pessoa! E provavelmente um dos dourados!

Sentiu um solavanco. Acabara de ser jogada contra uma pilastra por uma força externa. Olhou ao redor. Ninguém por perto. Tentou mover-se, fazendo uma careta de dor. Foi quando o viu aproximar-se com aquele olhar gélido.

- E então, eu devo parabenizá-la pelo quê?

Luna sorveu o ar, limpando o sangue que corria no canto de sua boca.

- Este é o tipo de tratamento que os cavaleiros dão a emissários enviados em tempos de paz?

Kâmus deu mais alguns passos para frente, ainda encarando-a.

- Não precisa perder seu tempo com este tipo de discurso. A quem você quer enganar, com esta história de tio doente?

- Meus assuntos particulares não lhe dizem respeito.

Tentou dar um passo à frente, quando o braço do cavaleiro pousou sobre a pilastra, acima de seus ombros.

- _Oui_, realmente nada tenho com seus problemas. Mas há algo mais, _non_?

Luna engoliu em seco. Seu coração estava na garganta e o ar lhe faltava. Mas aquela sensação não era medo, definitivamente.

- _Sei Pazzo!_ E não precisa gastar esse seu idioma afeminado comigo. Desapareça da minha frente.

Tentou desvencilhar-se em vão. O francês a segurava pelo ombro e as respirações estavam cada vez mais próximas e arfantes.

- Diga de uma vez, qual foi a encomenda da Ártemis. Ou será que você ainda não sabe o que é?

- Achei que houvesse alguma diplomacia entre os tais "Santos de ouro". Mas o que eu poderia esperar de um _francese_ _maledetto?!_

- Hm. – Kâmus esboçou um sorriso que iluminou seu olhar. – _Insistance_.

Luna entreabriu a boca para responder impetuosa, mas estagnou. Estava próxima demais daqueles lábios atrevidos e perdeu o raciocínio. Sua mente e corpo estavam em desordem e sentiu o coração parar por um momento. O francês baixou o olhar para os lábios avermelhados da italiana. Sentindo a própria razão desordenar-se, não sabia exatamente o que o levava a fazer aquilo. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente como se estivesse sob efeito de hipnose e finalmente, tocou sua boca com urgência e desejo, pressionando os lábios contra os dela com intensidade suficiente para fazê-la ceder à invasão de sua língua, aprofundando o beijo. Kâmus apertava-lhe os ombros sobre a pilastra, quando a sentiu desfalecer sob sua força, entregando-se ao gesto com um gemido contido. Provou do sabor audacioso daquela mulher, sentindo a adrenalina correr por suas veias como uma descarga elétrica.

Um solavanco separou os dois de modo brusco. Luna empurrara o cavaleiro, procurando voltar a respirar normalmente. Não conseguia encará-lo. Aquela era a loucura mais absurda que já lhe tinha acontecido e estava completamente desnorteada.

- _Perdonami... _

Foi a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar e ainda assim, em um sussurro quase inaudível. Seguiu as pressas para seus aposentos, temendo que ele ainda pudesse impedí-la de prosseguir.

Kâmus encostou a testa sobre a pilastra, retomando o fôlego e o raciocínio. Seguira a italiana para dar um ponto final naquela história e, no entanto, quem terminara em cheque-mate fôra ele.

- _Merde! _

O que acontecera para que chegassem naquele ponto, assim tão de repente? Que tipo de sentimento era aquele?

Após criticar tanto os demais companheiros, fôra ele quem perdera o controle, deixando-se levar pela beleza de Luna. Sentiu-se um completo idiota. Não podia ter deixado acontecer. Era uma atitude completamente inversa a de seu compromisso de proteger e vigiar.

Praguejou mentalmente, mas deteve-se por um momento. De súbito, deu-se conta da última frase da contestável visitante, o que o levou a fazer uma careta.

- _Perdonami?!_

Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Aquela arrogante me pediu... Desculpas?!

_As aparências enganam,_

_Aos que gelam e aos que inflamam_

- _Maledizion!_ Que tipo de resposta foi aquela, Luna! Pedindo perdão a um _stronzo!_

Sentou-se na cama, ainda com o peito arfante. - Agora que estou tão perto, não posso... – tocou a própria boca com os dedos e fechou os olhos, sentindo ainda o sabor agradável dos lábios de Kâmus. –_Francese maledetto!_

Eram muitas informações de uma vez. Um primo que não a ouvia, o tio-avô doente, uma missão praticamente impossível e aquele francês em seu encalço agora agira abusivamente, confundindo-lhe ainda mais o raciocínio e os sentimentos.

Deitou-se na cama, cerrando os olhos com força. Precisava controlar-se e concentrar-se novamente nos enigmas que lera.

"_Guardada em segredo entre os nobres Santos, estaria centrada em uma estrela e proclamada pelo silêncio celestial._"

Nobres Santos, eram os cavaleiros de ouro. A estrela central, um cavaleiro específico, que guardaria o documento, se é que ele existia. Estava praticamente certa de que não era um texto, mas uma pessoa, dotada de poder protetor, que centralizaria a tal Conjuração.

Mas quem dos doze estúpidos poderia ser?! A resposta deveria estar na última frase: "_Proclamada pelo silêncio celestial_ ".

Silêncio celestial, poderia referir-se ao segredo guardado pela estrela. Ou ainda, que a conjuração fosse realmente proclamada sem o uso de palavras. Mas como poderia, o silêncio, afastar o mal? Que estranha magia ou oração seria esta?

Uma oração silenciosa...

"_Se eu realmente soubesse tudo, não gastaria tanto tempo em meditação ou concentrações, Luna_."

Luna levantou-se bruscamente, com a mão sobre os lábios em sinal de espanto e horror.

- Shaka!

Teria sua deusa encomendado-lhe a morte de seu próprio primo?! Seria uma prova de fogo para testar sua lealdade?

Seus olhos foram tomados por um brilho lacrimoso que inundou-lhe a alma de total desespero.

- Deusa... Não podes ser tão cruel!

Andou de um lado para o outro sem parar, por horas a fio. Pensou e repensou diversas vezes. Tentou formular outras hipóteses, gerar novos suspeitos. Mas a imagem do primo era sempre a favorita, dando mais sentido aos enigmas lidos.

A sentença estava dada: era a vida dela, ou a de Shaka. Traição ou morte.

Tinha de tomar sua decisão e teria de ser em breve.

E se realmente fosse trair o cavaleiro, ainda havia um novo problema: Shaka era muito mais poderoso que ela e não seria nada fácil dar cabo de um dourado de Athena em seu próprio território.

Shaka não demonstrara em um único instante que ajudaria o tio, mas em seus modos recatados, ela via ainda alguns resquícios de carinho e sentimento que a deixavam mais confusa.

Entrou em um banho frio, para não ter um colapso nervoso. Não queria morrer, nem matar o próprio primo. Mas provavelmente morreria também, se o tentasse.

A água fria correu por seu corpo devagar, anestesiando-lhe aos poucos, todas as sensações. Precisava ser fria.

Trair Ártemis trazia um castigo terrível a sua alma, que seria eternamente perseguida. Parecia não ter outra saída se não cumprir suas ordens. Iria ao menos tentar cumprir a sua tarefa. Se morresse tentando, ao menos aliviaria sua aflição de algum modo.

Vestiu-se com seus trajes de amazona, calando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair sobre a face gelada. Prendeu seus cabelos com sua arma venenosa de outrora e guardou mais do veneno em um compartimento de seu anel. Era sua única chance de sucesso, evitando o derramamento de sangue que seria incapaz de iniciar.

Vestida assim e determinada em cumprir as ordens da deusa que servia a qualquer custo, passou o resto da tarde em silêncio, diante da porta. Anestesiada pelo seu ímpeto de humanidade e laços de sangüíneos que a acovardavam, não fez refeição alguma e não moveu um único músculo até o anoitecer. Mas era chegada sua hora...

- Shaka Kamadewa Fuyu. _Perdonami_.

_Porque o fogo e o gelo_

_Se irmanam no outono das paixões_

A escuridão tomava conta das belas construções gregas mais uma vez. O silêncio era cortado por uma ventania fúnebre, que parecia alertar sobre o que viria à seguir com um assovio forte. Luna descia as longas escadarias rumo a seu destino, sem preocupar-se em esconder o cosmo, evitando grandes suspeitas ou curiosos. Estava apenas indo falar com o primo. E pela última vez.

Entrou sem dizer palavra. Na mesma ante-sala, encontrou-o em sua concentração profunda. Com as mãos em atitude devocional, impostas sobre o peito em_angeli mudra_. Parecia distante de todas as coisas externas e superficiais, espalhando serenidade e calor ao ambiente. Luna não pretendia interrompê-lo, pois seria um pecado imperdoável.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Em um gesto extremamente veloz, retirou a madeira fina que prendia-lhe os cabelos e arremessou-a na direção da garganta do dourado.

- _Namahte_.

Abriu os olhos. Shaka abaixou a cabeça respeitosamente. A peça parara no ar, milímetros antes de atingir o alvo e ali permaneceu.

A amazona estava perplexa, mas nem de longe surpresa com a habilidade e percepção do cavaleiro de Virgem e apenas suspirou.

- Os reflexos de um dourado são ainda melhores do que imaginava.

O objeto de madeira tilintou sobre o chão de pedra e Shaka, que outrora flutuava, desceu ao chão.

- Sabe o que este cumprimento significa?

- Ganhei uma aula grátis de meditação, que ótimo.

Virou-se de costas irritada, procurando uma nova idéia nos aposentos dele.

- Que o divino em mim, saúda o divino que há em você.

- Muito poético. O divino em mim está muito interessado e com sede.

O cavaleiro levantou-se devagar com um meio sorriso, aproximando-se da moça.

- Todo o _mudra_ carrega um significado especial. Para os indianos, a mão esquerda significa o seu destino, sua missão; já a direita, seu livre arbítrio. E no centro do peito, a alma, que diferentemente do espírito é a nossa parte desencarnada e conhecedora das outras vidas enquanto espírito.

- Shaka, isto está ficando maçante.

O rapaz pegou uma jarra sobre a mesa de centro, sorvendo dois copos com um líquido fresco.

- O que quero lhe contar, Luna, é que o _angeli mudra_ significa entregar a sua missão e seu livre arbítrio para que sua alma escolha o caminho a seguir.

Luna engoliu em seco. Ele sabia de tudo.

- Muito gentil de sua parte compartilhar deste conhecimento filosófico.

- Por que tem tanta raiva?

Luna virou-se de frente com ele tentando parecer centrada.

- Por que você não se importa. O que lhe custa, uma minúscula parte de seu tempo para visitar um parente adoecido pela tristeza?

- Já lhe expliquei que não posso.

Pegou o copo da mesinha de centro e tomou um gole, enquanto circulava pelo local. Aproveitando estar de costas, abriu furtivamente o compartimento do anel com os dentes, despejando o fino pó que ali jazia sobre o chá frio que tinha em mãos.

- Você não quer!

Alterou a voz, furiosa e depositou novamente o copo sobre a mesa.

- Está sendo injusta, Luna.

- O único injusto aqui é você, Shaka!

- Tente se acalmar, discutir não trará a solução.

Antes que ele alcançasse a própria bebida, a mulher deteve-se para pegar o segundo copo da mesa e o sorveu, desta feita, sem largá-lo sobre o móvel.

- Por quê não pode?! Não faz sentido pra mim.

- De nada serviria ir ou não, você sabe melhor do que eu.

Shaka aproximou o copo dos lábios, pensativo, enquanto a prima virava-lhe as costas. Não seria capaz de encará-lo.

- Não faça isso!!!

Um grito rouco ecoou sobre o templo. Shaka estagnou sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa e vislumbrou o companheiro de Aquário, que rapidamente tomou-lhe o copo das mãos.

- Esta louca, está com sua morte sob encomenda, Shaka!

- Hm. Luna, acha mesmo que sou a Conjuração de Athena?

- Conjuração? Então é isto que procurava...

A amazona, ainda de costas, permanecia imóvel e sua voz saiu mecanicamente.

- E quem mais teria um poder de proteção? Uma oração silenciosa, que não a sua? Ártemis me pôs à prova. _Perdonami,_Shaka...

Com aquelas palavras, ambos compreenderam, pálidos, qual era a decisão da amazona, mesmo antes da louça cair ao chão desfazendo-se em estilhaços.

- Luna... O que foi que fez?! (Shaka)

_Os corações cortam lenha e, depois, se preparam pra outro inverno_

_Mas o verão ainda vive e transpira ali_

Foi como em câmera lenta, que a jovem amazona tombou para o lado sob os olhos dos dois. Ambos aproximaram-se em tempo de Kâmus sustentar-lhe a cabeça, enquanto Shaka segurava-lhe uma das mãos com pesar. Ela tinha os olhos vidrados e um filete de sangue escorria por sua boca. O peito arfante demonstrava sua crescente dificuldade em respirar.

- _Stronzo..._ Não percebe que não pude... – Luna engasgou-se e fechou os olhos para retomar fôlego. – Italianos protegem a família a qualquer custo...

Estavam os dois sem saber o que fazer diante do que parecia ser o triste destino de Luna Charlote Fuyu. Kâmus afastou-lhe os cabelos dos olhos, esquecido de todas as desavenças. O gesto da amazona falava mais alto agora.

- Aquela deusa ameaçou-a. Tenha certeza, Shaka.

O dourado concordou, apertando a mão da prima com mais força.

Os demais acabavam de chegar à casa de Virgem, sentindo a confusão de cosmos, a tempo de vislumbrar a tragédia. Kâmus tinha lágrimas presas aos olhos e tremia de nervosismo, sentindo uma dor lascinante invadir-lhe o corpo todo e Shaka, igualmente sentido, perdia o controle do próprio cosmo.

- Namastê, Shaka...

Os olhos azuis fecharam-se fracos. Os cavaleiros, juntamente da deusa Athena, vislumbraram, assombrados, uma lágrima solitária rolar pela face do Indiano ao soltar a mão da mulher. Aquário desesperou-se, tentando fazê-la voltar com respiração boca à boca.

- _Italien stupide!_

Prosseguiu por mais algumas vezes, desacreditado do que testemunhava. Finalmente Luna tossiu e suspirou mais uma vez, abrindo os olhos por um instante.

- _Francese maledetto..._

As lágrimas caíram livres pelo rosto do cavaleiro de gelo enquanto ele tocava-lhe os lábios delineados e já pálidos, relembrando o sabor cálido de antes numa declaração silenciosa, que enfim a deixou partir.

O Cupido havia cumprido seu joguete, unindo aquelas duas raças inusitadamente, num misto de guerra e de paz. Mas também as Parcas tinham tecido o último desenho da vida de Luna, cortando-lhe o fio da vida sem pudor algum.

O silêncio e as lágrimas tomavam conta do templo grego. O perdão merecido. Com o tempo, aquela silenciosa oração, foi reconstruindo uma certa paz ao ambiente.

O enterro ficou repleto de corações solidários, cientes da indiscutível honra da amazona de Ártemis. Shaka e Kâmus não mais derramaram lágrimas, pois sabiam que a alma de Luna escolhera o que julgara correto. Ficava somente a saudade e aquela vontade imensa de poder ter feito mais por ela enquanto em vida.

Também foi em silêncio que todos concordaram que Shaka se ausentasse para uma breve visita à Itália, a tempo de despedir-se do tio-avô com o merecido perdão e gesto de amor, independente de laços sangüíneos ou divergência de crenças.

Mal sabia Luna, que teria seu fim honrado com a Conjuração de Athena e o perdão do primo que tanto buscara. Ao contrário do que concluíra, não era ele que centralizava a oração, mas um espírito igualmente tranqüilo e de poucas palavras, regido pela constelação de Áries. E o centro da Conjuração, a Parede de Kristal.

O que jamais Luna ou outro curioso qualquer poderia intuir, porém, era que não havia como destruir tal poder.

A verdadeira Conjuração de Athena era criada pela própria vontade, não só de um, mas de todos os nobres Santos de Athena - iguais em ideal e honra, - de manter a paz e a proteção à Ela e à todos os humanos. Um poder que jamais desapareceria enquanto houvesse um único protetor da deusa da Sabedoria que desejasse a paz. E o que o coração destes nobres corajosos produz, não se traduz em palavras. É proclamado pelo silêncio dos céus...

_Nos corpos juntos na lareira, na reticente primavera_

_No insistente perfume de alguma coisa chamada amor_

**Notas da Autora:**

**T.T**Snif... enxugando as lágrimas

Luna, amiga... Espero do fundo do meu coração que você não tenha mudado de idéia a respeito do presente! Até os últimos parágrafos eu ainda não sabia que a Luna iria morrer, eu juro! Minha alma é que não resiste a um fim trágico e heróico, cheio de poesias e corações partidos! _Perdonami, scusi tutti! _

Eu sou uma carrasca, mas uma carrasca com coração! Matei sua heroína, mas foi uma linda morte, não acha? XD

Por favor, não me jure de morte, é só uma versão dos fatos! Foi o final mais bonito que encontrei para tua italiana... Ficou bonito, vai confessa? XP

Um feliz Ano Novo pra todo mundo! E um beijo especial a você Luna!

Abaixo, seguem minhas já famosas explicações:

_**Kawadewa:**_ sobrenome que emprestei a Shaka, é o nome de uma divindade hindu, correspondente a Zeus.  
_**Mudras:**_ Os _mudras_ são os gestos simbólicos que são associados aos_buddhas_. São muito utilizados na iconografia hindu e_buddhista_. _Mudra_, uma palavra com muitos significados, é caracterizada como gesto, posicionamento místico das mãos, como selo, ou também como símbolo. Estas posturas simbólicas dos dedos ou do corpo podem representar plasticamente determinados estados ou processos da consciência. Mas as posturas determinadas podem também, ao contrário, levar aos estados de consciência que simbolizam. Parece que os_mudras_ originaram-se na dança indiana, que é considerada expressão da mais elevada religiosidade. Os _mudras_ também estão fortemente presentes na yôga e na meditação.  
_**Angeli mudra:**_ Neste gesto, as mãos são mantidas perto do peito, em atitude devocional com a palmas e dedos aderidos. Exatamente como nós ocidentais prostramos as mãos para rezar.  
_**Namastê:**_ ou Namaskar em Hindi, do Sânscrito _sandhi_ (pronuncia-se "shanti"), é uma saudação usada no sul asiático, da mesma forma como "olá" ou "adeus" são usados em português, mas com outro significado:  
Em sânscrito, _na_ reflete uma simples negação. _Maḥ_ refere-se ao ego. Portanto, _namaḥ_ significa obediência, saudação reverencial, adoração ao seu eu interior, mas não ao seu ego. _Te_ é o dativo do pronome pessoal _tvam_, "tu".  
A tradução mais próxima de _namahte_, é "uma saudação reverencial ao seu eu interior", ou "o deus que há em mim saúda o deus que há em ti". Esta saudação é normalmente acompanhada por um gesto de reverência, com as palmas das mãos se tocando, na frente do peito.


End file.
